


Какого черта ты еще в джинсах

by Ildre_Auskaite



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 06:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15924809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ildre_Auskaite/pseuds/Ildre_Auskaite
Summary: Вопрос о джинсах очень серьезный





	Какого черта ты еще в джинсах

— Ого, а ты ничего так, серьёзный парень. Теперь я понимаю, за что тебя прозвали Король Стив, — ухмыльнулся Билли, бросив оценивающий взгляд на его член, воинственно торчавший из расстегнутой ширинки. Он сделал шаг назад, чтобы лучше его рассмотреть, и Стив неловко поежился. Он не привык, чтобы его так откровенно разглядывали. 

В первый раз девушки обычно стеснялись, застенчиво отводили глаза, на член смотрели украдкой или не смотрели вовсе. Билли же, казалось, не смущало вообще ничего. Он жадно рассматривал Стива, как будто это не они сталкивались каждый день в школьной душевой, и теперь он хотел запомнить каждую родинку на его теле. 

Его взгляд опустился вслед за темной тонкой дорожкой, которая, как указатель, сбегала вниз по животу Стива, теряясь в зарослях жестких волос. Задержав взгляд на красной налитой головке, Билли резко выдохнул, как будто ему стало жарко, и провел языком по краю зубов. На щеках выступили лихорадочные пятна румянца. Помедлив, он прикусил нижнюю губу и жизнерадостно продолжил: — Ну что, трахнешь меня, красавчик, не сдрейфишь?

Стив озадаченно посмотрел на него. 

Не то чтобы он был против. Конечно нет. Просто не думал, что дело сразу примет такой оборот. 

Зная Билли, можно было предположить, что тот сам будет рваться на передовую, до последнего отстаивая девственную неприкосновенность своей задницы. И Стив заранее предвкушал длительную осаду и неминуемый разгром противника на заднем сидении машины. Своей машины. 

Трахнуть Билли на заднем сидении Камаро было, конечно, заманчивой идеей, но Стив подозревал, что там будет, во-первых, тесно и неудобно, а во-вторых, унизительно для самого Билли. Во всяком случае, поначалу. А портить отношения из-за маленькой эротической фантазии в планы Стива точно не входило. Бог с ним. От него не убудет.

Тем более, что такой расклад его тоже вполне устраивал. Просто очень неожиданно было.

Стив шумно сглотнул.

— Тогда какого черта ты все ещё в джинсах, приятель?

— Сам удивляюсь... Приятель, — в тон ему ответил Билли и потянул за пряжку ремня.


End file.
